Ricktore Schroder
Background Ricktore Wiley Schroder was born to Wilhelm Schroder and Elizabeth Parker in Alterac. Her family had been well off thanks to her mother's inheritance and her father's hard work in the field of archaeology and medicine. Ricktore Schroder had led a relatively normal life and her parents valued and spoiled their only daughter. She accompanied her mother on political outings and her father on digs at a very young age. She was well versed, educated, and spoiled beyond belief. At 13 Ricktore's mother had passed away, which began her father's descent into madness. At this time, the Schroders had been living on the outskirts of Silverpine at Lord Arthur Ghostfeld's estate. Wilhelm Schroder worked closely with Lord Ghostfeld and more notably, Falcko Arturia. After the tragic passing of Elizabeth, Wilhelm took his daughter south and joined up with the Schnottz. Wilhelm became invested in the conquest of discovering the "Ultimate Weapon" that could destroy all of Azeroth. Over time, Ricktore would grow up surrounded by goblins, archaeologists, and greed. Normally one would think that this was not an adequate environment to raise a young girl in, however, Ricktore was a different case. Once again Ricktore was spoiled and taught exceeding others in different fields of medicine. Although she would forever trot behind in her father's shadow. Ricktore had always longed for adventure. She read many books both fictional and non-fiction, although the stories that stuck to her were the tales of knights and romance. She was naive and her father told her pretty lies and made sure that his daughter was protected from the rest of the world. However, Ricktore managed to convince her father to allow to work for the Ironcloak Vanguard under his old business partner, Falcko Arturia. The Ironcloak Union Before Ricktore's mother's death, she had trained Ricktore and was setting her on the proper path of a paladin. However, that was interrupted and Ricktore started to focus more on the healing aspect of the Light. The young paladin took after her father and was small and could barely intimidate a chihuahua, let alone beat one up. Falcko Arturia watched over Ricktore closely and placed her within Durnholde acting as the Commander's personal doctor. Once again the paladin was spoiled. She was given her own laboratory and wing within Durnholde Keep. She went on a few missions with the Ironcloaks, although proved to be useless in the field of combat and dubbed a "cry baby". Ricktore had saved quite a few Ironcloaks from their wounds and most notably a former Iron Council member from a demon. Ricktore was living a rather fairy tale life within the Vanguard. She had found love and had a few friends, although she was bound to discover the cruelties of the world. An incident occurred and Ricktore adopted a hermit life style, keeping her head down as she conducted her research weary of the new enemies she had made. There was a series of unfortunate events that beat down on the Doctor driving her further into her work and madness. Ricktore joins House Arturia (Glyde) Ricktore's father, Wilhelm, died alone in Uldum. The paladin was beyond grief and Falcko Arturia took her under her wing. The two had become close allies and Ricktore was adopted into House Arturia. Ricktore owed Falcko much and forsook her past life trying to move on from all that happened. To Ricktore's misfortune she became more of a tool. Ricktore was appointed as Countess of Glydesvale in the Duchy of Durnholde, given her own home, and new laboratory. Ricktore would find herself in an arranged marriage to Galmone Smith's son, Tyler Steele, in order to secure an alliance between the Arturias and Smiths. Countess of Glydesvale "The Wailing Vale" Over a year, Durnholde had undergone major developments and fortifications. There were several counties made and people loyal to Falcko Arturia were appointed as nobility in charge of these properties. Ricktore Schroder was made the Countess of Glydesvale a small county located in the central inland, close to the coast and major port. It was one of the least fortified places in the duchy of Durnholde and was home to a large medical base. The locals have nicknamed the county "The Wailing Vale". Dismantling of the Ironcloak Union, Duchess of Durnholde, and the Hillsbrad Confederacy After the mysterious disappearance of Falcko Arturia, the Ironcloak Union was disbanded. Falcko Arturia had no heirs and gave Ricktore her will and the Duchy of Durnholde over to her and her new husband, Tyler Steele. Ricktore is still trying to find her footing in this new world. With Falcko Arturia out of the picture, Hillsbrad has become more united under the new leadership of Tyler Steele. Marriage to Tyler Steele- Lady of Nevahris Falcko Arturia and Lord Galmone Smith had arranged a marriage between Ricktore Schroder and Tyler Steele. The marriage took place in during the week of Winter's Veil. Ricktore Schroder adopted the new name Ricktore Steele and became the Lady of Nevahris. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci